


Minute Cider Space

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2015





	Minute Cider Space

Walking to the cider mill she kicked  
a ball around, unaware of being watched  
through a scope. Her braided orange  
hair swung this way and that  
like a wrecking ball; in fact the silver  
hair-tie at the end smacked a mosquito  
away like the real deal might a bird.  
The mosquito just wanted to feed  
her babies, but the one in the scope  
was focused on her soccer ball.  
Football. Soccer ball. Football.  
A common argument with her friend  
from overseas. She just continued  
on the fuzzy green pavement  
along the brown husks. But a brown pony  
came around the corner and she jumped  
back - and her left foot just so happened  
to be on the ball such that she vaulted  
it away without her right foot to catch it.  
The minute space of the scope was  
filled with silver. A bang wrecked the ball.  
Everybody ran.  
Except the mosquito, 'cause she was dead.


End file.
